Cuestión de nombres
by ReaderSoul
Summary: "Porque de eso se trata los nombres. Son especiales, algo personal, son parte de la esencia de la persona y entre ellos, cada quien debía ganarse ese privilegio.¿Pero que pasa entonces, cuando los seis conocen nuevas personas, una en especial, y estas toman confianza sin habérsela ganado antes o sin entender el privilegio que se les otorgaba?"


Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Sinceramente, hay una buena razón para este delirio (?)

Bien, todo comenzó- si parece de cuentos para niños, ignoren eso - con una idea retorcida para un _one-shot_ de Aomine x Sakurai (¿soy la única que ama esta pareja T-T?) y después de deambular entre los capítulos de la serie en busca de unos datos que necesitaba, me salió esto, y pensé ¿Por qué no? Y Tada! (?

En si, tengo pensado dedicar cada capitulo para cada una de mis parejas favoritas -Aomine x Sakurai; Kise x Kasamatsu; Murasakibara x Himuro; Midorima x Takao; Akashi x Furihata; Kagami x Kuroko- que posiblemente no tenga relacion una historia con la otra, sin contar claro que todas comparten el mismo tema, es decir, _los nombres_.

En fin, se que no es muy bueno. No me maten por favor u.u

Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten de mi nuevo fic:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…***Cuestión de nombres*…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentro de Generación de los Milagros, cada integrante tenía una manera de dirigirse a los otros. Cada una por una razón distinta y de una forma diferente. Por ejemplo, Akashi se dirigía a los demás según su primer nombre. _Daiki, Atsushi, Shintarou, Ryota, Tetsuya_. Obviamente ninguno se lo reprochó, algunos simplemente porque no les molestaba la confianza con las que Akashi los trataba, por así decirlo, y los demás porque no querían discutir con el _señorito-llévame-la-contraria-y-te-las-corto_. Vamos, Akashi era el capitán y bien se podría decir que su metro cincuenta y ocho imponía respeto. Además de sus habilidades, claro esta.

Por otro lado, Kise agregaba el _cchi_ para las personas que él reconocía. Al principio se mostraba algo ración a acercarse a los otros cinco, seguramente porque la palabra _monstruos_, era algo raro pero acertado para definir a los demás. Pero cuando tomo la confianza suficiente, se volvió un tanto pesado, pero nunca paso la línea llamando a los otros por su primer nombre, ni acortándolos tampoco._ Midorima -cchi, Aomine-cchi, Kuroko-cchi, Akashi-cchi, Murasakibara-cchi_.

Luego venía Midorima. En si, él solo se limitaba a reconocer a los demás, sea quien sea, llamándolos por su apellido. _Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi._ Solía fingir demencia ante los desconocidos, pero era conciente de los nombres y ciertas cualidades de los que le interesaba conocer. Sin contar además, de que se sabía el signo zodiaco de cada uno, obviamente. Tal vez, porque llamar por el nombre a los demás era algo demasiado personal a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a tratar y del deseo que tenia de intimidar con los otros.

Kuroko no era demasiado diferente a Midorima. Él también solía dirigirse a los otros por su apellido solo que usando el sufijo usual_, kun. _Sea con quien sea, nunca acortaba el apellido ni utilizaba el nombre para hablar con otro, sin importar los lloriqueos de Kise o las peticiones de Aomine._ Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun_. A veces, era difícil de definir si sentía respeto o empatía por esa persona, pues su voz tranquila carente de emociones y su expresión de poker face, no dejaba ver mucho de lo que él pensaba de los demás.

Después Murasakibara utilizaba el sufijo _chin _además de acortar ya el apellido, costumbre propia de un niño pequeño; no justamente porque uno lo utilizara, sino por su actitud ya aniñada a pesar de su considerable altura_. __Kise-chin, Mido-chin, Kuro-chin, Aka-chin, Mine-chin._ Sin importar de quien se tratara, Murasakibara siempre acomodaba el nombre del otro según él lo prefería.

Y por ultimo, Aomine sólo se dirigía por el nombre con aquellos con los que realmente trataba, a los que veía propiamente como un igual. _Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kise, Tetsu_. Kuroko era al único con él que tenia la suficiente confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre, hasta el punto de decidir por cuenta propia acortarlo. Por supuesto, con Momoi también la reconocía por su nombre, _Satsuki_. Pero era algo normal como que ella le dijera _Dai-chan_, a pesar de las propuestas de este; después de todo, eran amigos de la infancia. Era normal ese tipo de confianza entre ello.

Y posiblemente todo eso se resumiera simplemente a un solo sentimiento en común. Confianza. Cada uno sabía con quien convenía tenerla. Cada uno tenía una forma especial de llamar a los demás. Porque de eso se trata los nombres. Son especiales e importantes, algo personal, son parte de la esencia de la persona y entre ellos, cada quien debía ganarse ese privilegio.

¿Pero que pasa entonces, cuando los seis conocen nuevas personas, _una en especial,_ y estas toman confianza sin habérsela ganado antes o sin entender el privilegio que se les otorgaba?

Tal como sucedió con….

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bien alto, aun no me tiren nada, tengo algo más para decir! (/T_T)/ (?)

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es raro, pero me parecía curioso y divertido que además de la diversidad en cuanto a personalidades y gustos entre los jugadores de Teiko también existiera una manera _única_ en cada unos de ellos para dirigirse a los otros. Además, hace mucho que tengo ganas de escribir algo sobre Kuroko no Basuske y como no me podía decidir por una pareja en especial- principalmente entre Akafuri, Aosaku y Murahimu. Son las que más me gustan y menos fics tienen u.u :c - quería hacer un solo fic con todas incluidas. Obviamente, no tuve mucha suerte con eso tampoco -/- . En fin, espero que alguien le haya gustado y cualquier error o sugerencia que deseen darme la aceptare con gusto. Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerlo, espero pronto poder volver a escribir aquí.

Sin más para decir, me despido. Espero que estén bien y para aquellos que aun siguen de vacaciones, espero que lo disfruten n.n

Nos leeremos luego. ¡Hasta la próxima!

_Bel _

.


End file.
